Selectorized dumbbells overcome the cost and space obstacles presented by traditional dumbbells. In a selectorized dumbbell, a plurality of weights nest together. The weights provide a stack of nested left weight plates and a stack of nested right weight plates. The left and right stacks of weight plates are separated from one another by a gap.
In a selectorized dumbbell, a handle is inserted into the gap between the left and right stacks of weight plates. A selector is then manipulated to determine how many of the left and right weight plates of the weights are coupled to the left and right ends of the handle. Once the selector is positioned to pick up a selected number of weights, the handle can then be lifted by the user from between the stacks of weight plates. The selected number of weights will rise with the handle to be used in performing various exercises with the dumbbell.
In a typical selectorized dumbbell, an insertable connecting pin comprises the selector to determine which weights are coupled to the handle. The connecting pin is inserted into various different positions relative to the handle and/or the weights. The position of the pin determines how many weights are picked up by the handle. The pin is often coupled to the dumbbell handle by a tether so that it will not be lost.
The use of an insertable pin is an effective selector for a selectorized dumbbell. However, it must be on hand to be effective. If it is lost, then no weights can be coupled to the handle until the pin is found or a replacement pin is purchased. While the pin is usually tethered to the handle to minimize the chances that the pin will be lost, the tether itself can get in the way of the user and can be bothersome to some users.
In addition, if the pin becomes inadvertently disconnected in some way while the user is exercising, then the weights that had been coupled to the handle by the pin may detach from the handle and fall to the floor. This poses a risk of injury to the user or to a bystander. In addition, the weights may be damaged if they drop to the floor from too high a height. While the instances of a pin becoming disconnected while the dumbbell is being used are rare, they are not totally unknown.
Moreover, using a single pin to couple different numbers of weights to the handle means that the pin must be strong enough to hold all of the weights that could possibly be loaded onto the handle. In other words, if the selectorized dumbbell has a maximum mass of 50 pounds when fully loaded, then the connecting pin has to support this maximum mass without deflecting or being broken. While one connecting pin used in a selectorized dumbbell is U-shaped having a pair of connecting prongs, nonetheless this double pronged structure must still be strong enough to support the maximum mass of the dumbbell. Thus, traditional connecting pins used in selectorized dumbbells necessarily have to be fairly large and robust.
Finally, some users can be unfamiliar with where and how to properly insert the connecting pin. If the connecting pin is not fully inserted or is improperly inserted, there may be a danger that the pin will become disconnected. This gives rise to the various disadvantages noted earlier.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a selectorized dumbbell having a selector that is easier and more intuitive to use, that is permanently carried on the handle, and that couples the various weights to the handle in a secure and foolproof manner that minimizes the risk that any weights can be accidentally or inadvertently detached from the handle.